


It's only been a week

by Beanz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Identity Reveal, Post Reveal, Reveal, accidental reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanz/pseuds/Beanz
Summary: Hawkmoth is defeated and revealed to be Gabriel Agreste but Alya and Nino can't get hold of their best friends. What happens when they arrive back in Paris to find Marinette and Adrien living together?





	1. Chapter 1

Banging on her apartment door woke Marinette up. Groaning, she considered going back to sleep but the constant noise meant that whoever was on the other side of the door wasn’t going away anytime soon. 

“Marinette?” Tikki asked sleepily.

Marinette merely grunted, getting up and walking out of the bedroom. Trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, she yawned while opening the door.

“Mari!” Alya yelled, leaping into the apartment and pulling Marinette into a tight hug. The actions had Marinette squeaking and becoming wide awake in seconds.

Returning the hug, Marinette noticed Nino walk into the apartment and close the door behind him. “Alya? Nino? I thought you guys weren’t getting back for a few more days?”

Leaning back, Alya held her at arm’s length, her eyes looking over Marinette as though she was trying to reassure herself that Marinette was okay.  
Marinette’s brain kicked into gear and she mentally breathed a sigh of relief when she realised she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, something she hadn’t thought about when she had left her nice and warm bed. 

Alya raised a brow at Marinette. “Ladybug and Chat Noir have an epic final battle with Hawkmoth and kick his ass only to find out he’s Gabriel Agreste and you think we could continue our holiday? Not to mention the fact that my best friend drops off the face of the earth and doesn’t respond to my messages for a week.”

Blushing, Marinette smiled tentatively. “Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I really meant to reply.”

Shaking her head Alya gives her another hug before letting her go. “Girl, if I could I would have been here the second the battle started to record it for the LadyBlog but when it was revealed that it was Gabriel?”

“We would have started walking to Paris if it meant getting here sooner. Instead we managed to get earlier flights, we landed a few hours ago. I’ve been trying to get a hold of Adrien since it happened, but he’s not answering any of my messages so we were hoping you might have an idea of where he is?” Nino asked, worry evident on his face.

Alya moved over to Nino and took his hand in both of hers before turning her attention back to Marinette. “Actually we were hoping that we’d come here and he’d be sleeping on your couch but-”

“Hey, guys, you’re back early?”

Everyone turned to see Adrien make his way out of the bedroom. Despite the fact that they’ve been inseparable since Hawkmoth’s defeat a week ago, the sight of him shirtless still had Marinette’s brain shutting down briefly. 

“Dude!” 

“Adrien!” 

Marinette came back to herself just in time to see Nino and Alya pounce on Adrien and wrap him up in a fierce hug. If she had to be honest with herself, them blocking her view of his chest probably helped her snap out of it sooner. The smirk he gave her meant he was probably thinking the same thing.

“I’m sorry, bro,” Nino said as they released Adrien, not moving too far away.

Adrien tilted his head slightly. “For what?”

“Um, you know, your dad being Hawkmoth and all?” Alya replied, uncertainty in her voice.

Adrien shrugged before rubbing the back of his neck. “Well let’s face it, the man was never going to win any father of the year awards. As hard as it was to realise it was him, if I’m being honest, a part of me wasn’t all that surprised.”

“Still sucks, dude.”

“Yeah it does, but I’m better off without him. Would you guys like coffee?” Adrien asked, looking at each of them in turn.

“Uh, sure,” Alya replied, the confusion clear in her voice.

Adrien left them and as he walked over to Marinette she had to force herself to remain upright, his expression bringing a blush to her face. She barely had a moment to compose herself before he was leaning down to give her a quick kiss. “Coffee, Princess?”

“Yes please,” she said, smiling up at him.

In hindsight, she should have expected the high pitched scream behind him. 

Alya raced up to Marinette and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her as she started asking questions. “Princess? Since when does Adrien call you Princess? Holy shit, are you two finally together? Wait, Adrien is half naked and he came out of your bedroom, were you two having sex? Is that why it took so long for you to open the door this morning? Is that why you didn’t respond to my messages, Mari? Is that his shirt you’re wearing?” 

“Al, babe, breathe,” Nino said, pulling her away from Marinette.

Adrien chuckled before wrapping his arms around Marinette’s waist and pulling her closer. “I’ve called Marinette _Princess_ for years, yes we’re finally together, we were actually asleep when you arrived and yes, she’s wearing my shirt.”

Marinette smiled up Adrien, accepting another kiss before looking back at their friends.

She braced herself when she saw the smirk on Alya’s face. “Okay so you weren’t having sex when we arrived, but you must have been busy to not message us all week.”

“We were busy,” Adrien confirmed. Marinette saw Alya’s eyes light up but before she could say anything, Adrien continued. “We’ve been trying to keep the company from going under. Nathalie has been running around more than us, trying to make sure people keep their jobs. There’s going to be an enquiry to see if company funds were being used for the benefit of Hawkmoth and then I’ll have to decide what to do about the company. I can’t be part of the company while the investigation is happening but luckily the money in my accounts has a good paper trail so they weren’t frozen.”

“Shit, I’m sorry, Adrien, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay, Alya, I just wanted to explain why _all_ of our time wasn’t spent in bed.”

“Dude!”

“Aha! I knew it!”

“ADRIEN!” Marinette yelled, spinning in his arms to see the cheeky grin on his face. Groaning she hid her face while he laughed and hugged her closer. She quickly nipped the flesh in front of her in retaliation, smiling smugly when Adrien yelped. A quick glance proved she wasn’t the only one blushing, but the hunger in his eyes made her gulp.

“So, how about that coffee?” Nino asked.

 

Fifteen minutes later they were drinking coffee and eating the pastries Marinette had picked up from her parents’ bakery the day before.  
Nino and Alya were sitting on the couch while Marinette was sitting on Adrien’s lap in one of the armchairs, one arm wrapped around her waist keeping her close while the other held his coffee.

“I just can’t believe you two are finally together,” Alya said, sighing happily. “My Adrinette ship has finally sailed.”

“Now you just have your LadyNoir ship to sail,” Nino said, grabbing another pastry from the plate on the table.

Marinette exchanged a glance with Adrien but before she could say anything someone knocked on the door.

“Don’t move, Mari, you sit right there in your boyfriend’s lap while Nino gets the door,” Alya commanded.

“What? Why do I have to get the door?”

“Because I’m busy watching my ship sail,” Alya said, taking a sip of coffee. 

“Ugh, fine!” Nino said, getting up to open the door.

“ADRIKINS!” 

“What the hell, I’m not Adrien. Get off me, Chloe!” 

Marinette heard Adrien snicker and couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her. 

“Is there a reason why you’re throwing yourself at my boyfriend, Chloe?” Alya asked from her place on the couch. The chair Marinette and Adrien were sitting on faced away from the door so for the time being they were hidden from view.

“Nathalie said my Adrikins was here, I assumed he’d open his own door,” Chloe huffed out.

“At least you didn’t try to kiss me,” Nino mumbled. 

“And technically, this is Marinette’s apartment,” Alya said, smirking at Chloe. 

“What? No, Nathalie said Adrikins lives here,” Chloe protested, still out of Marinette and Adrien’s view.

“I do live here, Chlo, I moved in with Mari a week ago,” Adrien said, putting his empty mug on the floor next to the chair and then wrapping his other arm around Marinette’s waist.

“Adrikins!” The sound of footsteps moved closer and Marinette braced herself for Chloe’s reaction. “You don’t have slum it with her, there’s plenty of space at the hotel, Daddy will get a room-WHAT THE HELL?”

“Good morning, Chloe,” Marinette said sweetly, taking a sip of her coffee as she tried to keep a polite expression on her face. 

Chloe stood in front of them, her mouth gaping as she took in the scene in front of her. Neither had bothered getting changed yet so Chloe was seeing a shirtless Adrien sitting with Marinette in his lap wearing only in a pair of shorts and Adrien’s t-shirt. 

“Thanks for the offer, Chlo, but I’m okay here,” Adrien said.

Blinking, Chloe looked around the apartment. “But this place is so tiny! Why would you want to sleep on the couch when you could have your own room at the hotel?”

“Dude,” Nino muttered while Alya snorted. Marinette just raised her brow, wondering if Chloe was being particularly dense. 

Adrien just laughed. “Why would I sleep on the couch when my girlfriend has a perfectly good bed that I can share with her?”

“GIRLFRIEND?!” Chloe shrieked out, the pitch making them all cringe.

“But I’m supposed to be your girlfriend not some bakers’ daughter!” She said, stomping her foot on the ground. 

Marinette tensed, and then heard the faint growl coming from Adrien. They’d been surprised to find that Chat’s ability to growl and purr carried over to when he was Adrien, it just wasn’t as loud. She loved running her fingers through his hair and making him purr, it relaxed them both. 

“Get out, Chloe,” Adrien growled out, causing Chloe to gasp and take a step back.

“Adri-”

“No! You do not get to come into our home and insult the woman I love. You and I will never be a couple and if you can’t accept Marinette then you have no reason to remain in my life.”

Marinette leaned back into Adrien and relaxed, hoping that it would help him calm down as well, her fingers gently caressing the arms wrapped around her waist.

“She’s just taking advantage-” Chloe tried again, only to be cut off by Alya.

“Oh hell no!” Alya jumped up from the couch and moved to grab Chloe’s arm, dragging her to the front door.

“What are you doing? Unhand me!”

“With pleasure,” Alya said, slamming the apartment door shut after she shoved Chloe out.

“Well this has been an exciting morning,” Nino said, turning to Marinette and Adrien, after Alya came to stand next to him. “Hopefully that’s the last of the surprise visitors for the day.”

“Kid, where’s my cheese!”

Marinette groaned and buried her face in her hands while Adrien let his forehead drop to her shoulder.

“Dude, who the hell was that?” Nino asked, looking towards the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette tried to think of an excuse that would be enough for Nino and Alya. “Uh…”

“And there better be cookies for Tikki, I’m not dealing with a grumpy bug because you ate them all!”

“Okay, seriously guys, who _is_ that?” Nino asked again.

Marinette locked gazes with Adrien, looking just as uncertain as she felt. Turning back to Alya and Nino, Marinette hoped she came up with something believable. “Well-”

“Seriously, what’s the hold up? You’re not doing it on the couch again are you?” Plagg asked, zooming out of the bedroom with Tikki right behind him. 

Alya and Nino gasped, Adrien spluttered and all Marinette could do was stare speechless at Plagg and Tikki.

“What the hell is _that_?” Alya shrieked out, pointing at Plagg.

“Hey! I am not a _that_ ,” Plagg protested, glaring at the two.

“That’s not helping, Plagg,” Tikki whispered, glaring at the other kwami.

“Since when do I voluntarily help?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and giving her a look.

“Plagg,” Tikki growled out.

“Oh fine,” Plagg said, rolling his eyes. 

Marinette watched as Plagg flew closer to Nino, who had Alya gripping his arm. Plagg started waving his arms clockwise slowly. Soon he was also flying in a slow clockwise direction.

“You didn’t see anything,” he said slowly, in an almost hypnotic voice. “This is allllll a dream, woooo, you’re not seeing two flying kwami’s, you fell asleep on the couch and-”

“What’s a kwami?” Nino asked.

Everyone in the room froze and Marinette saw the moment the kwamis realised what Plagg had said. 

“PLAGG!” Tikki yelled out, then flew at Plagg.

“Whoops,” Plagg said before zipping away, narrowly escaping Tikki.

“Get back here so I can smack you!” 

“Oh yeah, that’s really going to make me want to come near you,” Plagg said, flying around the room with Tikki hot on his tail.

Marinette turned when Adrien maneuvered out of the armchair and stood slightly to the side.

“Adrien, what-”

In that moment, Plagg flew close by and Adrien swiped at him, missing at the last second when Plagg screeched and swerved.

“Rude!”

Marinette sat in the armchair not knowing what to do as Adrien and Tikki tried to catch Plagg and Alya and Nino watched on in disbelief. Part of her wanted to disappear into a hole, the other part was highly amused that Plagg was managing to keep out of their reach.

“Maribug!” He called and flew straight at her. 

Instinctively she held out her arms until he was close enough for her to scoop and cuddle protectively against her neck.

“Marinette!” Adrien and Tikki exclaimed in unison, identical looks of betrayal on their faces as Marinette twisted her body to keep them away from Plagg.

“What the fuck is going on?” Alya yelled out, stomping over to them, her hands on her hips.

“Adrien will explain,” Marinette said, getting to her feet.

“Me? Why me?” Adrien asked.

Leaning up she gave him a quick peck. “Don’t worry, Tikki will help.” 

“WHAT?” the little kwami shrieked out.

“Plagg and I are going to get cheese and cookies,” Marinette responded, Plagg snickering from his hiding place, before turning to head to the kitchen.

“MARINETTE!” Alya yelled out.

Turning back to face everyone, Marinette smiled at Alya and Nino before turning her attention to Adrien and Tikki, neither of which seemed to be able to decide on an emotion to focus on.

Locking gazes with Adrien she said, “Plagg is _your_ kwami.” She saw him sigh in defeat before catching Tikki’s gaze. “And _your_ opposite. We’ve already seen the mess he caused, so now it’s up to the two of you to fix it.”

“And if we don’t?” Tikki asked, looking nervously over at Alya and Nino.

Marinette shrugged and headed to the kitchen, jokingly calling out over her shoulder, “Then I’m transforming and getting out of here.”

Plagg cackled. “Ooo I’ll be happy to help you with that, Maribug,” he whispered.

Marinette giggled as she opened the fridge to get Plagg his cheese before heading to the container full of cookies. 

“Would you like a cookie, Tikki?” Marinette called out, holding up a cookie in anticipation.

Tikki zoomed in to grab the cookie, offered a quick thank you and raced back to Adrien’s side.

“So, you really didn’t want to be the one to tell them the truth huh, Maribug?” Plagg asked, sitting on the kitchen bench in front of her, a piece of camembert in his paws.

Shrugging, Marinette moved to make herself a cup of tea. “Honestly? I think I would have made a bigger mess if I tried.”

Plagg paused and tilted his head to the side. “Not only did I yell and demand my cheese, I flew out of your bedroom and revealed myself to your best friends, one of which is the LadyBlogger herself. How exactly could you make it a bigger mess?”

“I could have started rambling and who knows what I would have revealed then.”

“True, but you really think leaving it to the kid and Tikki was a good idea?”

Marinette nodded. “Tikki is sweet and cute-“

“And I’m not?” Plagg protested.

“No, you’re snarky and sassy,” she said, raising a brow in a silent dare for him to contradict her.

Plagg laughed. “Yeah, I really am. Anyway you were saying?”

“Well Tikki is sweet and cute, and Adrien is sunshine personified.”

“Yeah you’re right, they’re definitely the better pair to break the news. Plus the kid recently lost his dad, that should earn him some sympathy points.”

“Plagg!” Marinette scolded.

Plagg just rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

She smiled fondly at the cat kwami. It had taken less than a day to see how completely different Plagg was to Tikki but there was no doubt that him and Adrien made a great team. The week since the reveal had been very eye opening and the four of them had only gotten closer. It had been a surprise to her to find that while Tikki and Adrien shared a love of sweets, Marinette and Plagg could talk for hours about different cheeses. She planned on getting him some of her dad’s cheese bread when they went over for lunch later that day but she hadn’t mentioned it, wanting it to be a surprise.

“You think they told them yet?” Plagg asked, finishing his cheese and then floating over to sit on Marinette’s shoulder but she was already shaking her head no before he finished the question.

“No way, Alya won’t be able to keep her voice within normal range once she finds out. Probably Nino too.”

She laughed aloud when she heard Alya and Nino’s raised voices from the other room. “You’re WHAT?!”  


“I think that’s our cue,” Plagg said.

Turning to look at Plagg she could see him smirking. “To go in there?”

“Nah, to stand by the door and eavesdrop. Then, when the perfect opportunity presents itself, we swoop in and save the day!”

“Really, Plagg? You actually want to _do_ something?”

“Yeah, you’re right, too much effort.”

Marinette laughed and gave Plagg another piece of cheese before picking up her tea and a plate of cookies and heading back to the living room. She may not have wanted to tell them herself, but she was definitely going to stand with Adrien while they answered any questions Alya and Nino had.

Before they left the kitchen, Plagg nuzzled her cheek quickly. “I’m glad he’s got you, Maribug.”

Pausing, Marinette smiled and gave him a scratch behind the ear. “Thanks, Plagg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there is definitely going to be more, this is turning out to be fun to write :-)  
> It's not as long as the first chapter but it was originally going to be a one shot so....

**Author's Note:**

> I've been telling myself for weeks that I will not write a story but this idea wouldn't go away.  
> Hope you enjoyed it :-)


End file.
